Ryuusei
by Yummie
Summary: Uhh.. I can't think of a summary right now XD just read and review! Parings: OrochiOC SasuOC


**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However, Hikaru, all OC jutsu's and kekkei genkai and any other OC's belong to me. Chiaki belong's to my friend.

**Ryuusei  
Ichi  
Enter! Nakamura Hikaru.**

The sun was high in the sky, making it a warm day in the village of Konoha. A dark blue haired girl was walking down the street's, her hand's in her pockets and her eye's at the sky. Letting out a small sigh she brought one of her hand's to the back of one of her odango's, making sure they were securly in place then moved some of her bang's from over her left eye. 'This suck's,' she thought, as she carried on walking. 'I've been doing fine with missions all by myself for five whole year's,' she carried on her own tone sounding more annoying by the second. 'And now hokage-sama expect's me to join a team of rookie Genin. But, I supose he did have a good point.'

_"I don't get why I just can't carry on mission's by myself," she sighed as she folded her arm's._

"Yes, well... we all know your more than capable of doing them, but you need to work on your group skill's," the third sighed. "Beside's, if you don't join a team sooner or later your never going to be able to take the Chuunin exam's. And I'm sure you don't want to be a Genin forever."

Hikaru grunted in return, she knew she was about the strength as some of the Jounin, maybe some of the ANBU, she hadn't really seen their strength lately, she had been too caught up in training and mission's. Infact, she barely saw anyome and seldom socialised. Keeping herself to herself, locked away in the Nakamura compound.

The nakamura compound was about the same size as the Uchiha one, but like the Uchiha compound only one person occupied it. It wasn't something Hikaru liked to talk, nor think about though.

"I don't suposed I have much choice?" She asked, with a slight sigh.

"Not in the least."

'And what's even worse,' she carried on as she walked into the academy. 'Is the Jounin. Kakashi alway's used to be so mean to me when I was younger,' she sighed as she came to another room which Kakashi and three Genin were standing in.

One of the Genin was blonde haired. He had bright blue eye's and wore an orange jump suit. He seemed the fairly happy-go-lucky type. The second male, Hikaru knew as Uchiha Sasuke. She knew him, since she used to be friend's with his older brother until he left Konoha and murdered the Uchiha clan. She often thought of him as her own brother, well.. that would be changing. The pair hand't seen each other in some time either.

The third Genin was female, who had dark purple hair which was kept in two pigtail's. She seemed a little annoyed by the expression on her face, but saying that Hikaru wasn't all too thrilled about being on a team with rookie Genin who were five maybe six year's younger than her, along with a Jounin who she didn't get on too well with, though Kakashi had started to be nice to her just before- well... something's shouldn't ge brought into detail straight away.

"Hikaruu" Kakashi greeted, dragging the u.

"Anosa, anosa," the blonde one piped up waving his hand's around. "Who is she!"

"Naruto!" The girl yelled. "Don't be rude."

'Naruto?... Kyuubi,' Hikaru thought as she looked at Kakashi. Kakashi let out a small sigh, not expecting much from her. "This is Hikaru, she's joining our team."

"But.. why?" the girl asked.

"Because," Hikaru said as she folded her arm's. "Jiji-sandaime decided it's time I went back to being on a team, rarther than doing single celled missions'."

"BUT!" Naruto protested. "She's like... OLD!"

"I am not old twerp," Hikaru lowered her voice as she glared at him. "Just live with it, you think I want to be on a team of pipsqueak's!"

'This... is going to be a long day,' Kakashi sighed.

----

"Okay," Kakashi said as he sat himself on a bar a little way off from the Genin. "Let's start with introductions."

"What should we say?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm.. how about.. name, hobbie's likes and dislike's dreams for the future, that kind of stuff," Kakashi explained.

"Why don't you go first," Naruto sugested. "You don't look too reliable." Naruto's last comment, made Hikaru laugh slightly.

".. Me?" Kakashi asked lazily. "I'm Hatake Kakashi... I.. have a few hobbie's as for the other stuff, I have no intention of telling you."

"So... all we learnt was his name?" The girl mumbled.

'Kakashi hasn't changed much I see,' Hikaru thought as she bushed a stray piece of her behind her hair. "Now!" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto. "You first."

"Hai hai," Naruto said as he fiddled with his hitai-ate. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen! But what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku which Iruka-sensei buy's me! What I dislike," he carried on. "Is the time it take's for ramen to cook! My hobby is eating ton's of ramen!"

'... Ramen idiot,' Hikaru thought with a slight eye twitch.

"And my dream for the future! To surpass the Hokage and have everyone in the village recognise me!"

Hikaru let out a small laugh as she folded her arm's. "... Kuso."

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Kuso," she repeated and looked at him. "Hokage no Kuso."

"It's my dream!" Naruto yelled.

"Dream's are for loser's who belive the future is something brilliant," she scoffed as she closed her eye's. "Lemme ask you one thing, Naruto-kun." She said with a paus before she said Naruto-kun. "Do you belive that you will really become Hokage? Would you sacrifce everything for it?"

"I do belive I'll become Hokage!" Naruto growled. "It's my dream."

"So, if it came to it. Would.. you sacrifce your friend's for the title?" Naruto didn't seem to quick to answer that second question, making a small smile crawl onto Hikaru's lips. "Only idiot's who wish to throw their live's away become hokage."

'Naruhodo,' Kakashi thought as he sighed. 'She still hold's those thought's, because of _that _incident.' "Okay," he sighed, stopping anything Naruto was about to say to Hikaru. "Next."

"I'm Nakamura Hikaru," she replied boredly. "I like training, and I dis-like... almost everything else, my hobbie's.. are training and making sweet thing's," she said with a slight laugh. "And dream's are for loser's. I have none."

"... Sweet thing's?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a sweet tooth okay!" Hikaru asked, blushing slightly. 

"Next," Kakashi sighed.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like a few thing's.. I dis-like almost everything else. I have.. a few hobbie's," he paused. "And.. I wouldn't use the word dream, but, 'Ambition' the ressurection of my clan and... to kill a certain man."

'I thought as much,' Kakashi thought then looked at Hikaru. The expression on her face didn't say much, she kept it hidden, much like she usualy did, but Kakashi could tell that she was somewhat dissapointed. 'If.. she knew,' he added.

'Itachi-sempai,' she sighed as Naruto backed away from Sasuke. '... You brought this upon yourself.'

"Okay, and last."

"I'm Chiaki," the girl said. "... And the rest of that infomaition is my own buisness, I intend to keep it that way," she finished as Hikaru gave a small laugh.

"She has spunk," she said smiling slightly.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Tomorrow we'll start on our real mission's. Something the five of us can do together."

'The... stupid bell test!' Hikaru yelled.

"Nannniii!" Naruto asked.

"... Survival training."

"Survival training?" Chiaki, repeated.

"We did enough of that in the academy," Naruto grunted.

"This isn't any training," Kakashi said with a slight chuckle, before he laughed a bit louder.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just when you guy's hear this, you'll flip," Kakashi said as he rested his chin on his hand. "Out of those chosen to be Genin only a select few will actually become Genin. The other's will be sent back to the academy."

"NAAAANIIII!" Naruto flipped as Hikaru laughed slightly.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's fairly simple."

"Bring all your shinobi equipment," Kakashi said standing up. "You're dismissed oh!" he carried on. "Don't eat anything. You'll puke."

'Puke,' Hikaru laughed slightly. 'I doubt it. This wil be too easy.'


End file.
